Red Diamond
Red Diamond is the 2nd oldest son of Yellow Diamond he is the 3rd oldest overall after Turquoise and Gold Diamond. He was killed by Gold Diamond at the 30/6 massacre of 2003. However it was revealed that he was alive after having his gem shards taken to the galactic warp where Pearl found him and "Rose Quartz" mistook his shards for Yellow Diamond and she cried on them only to discover it was her son. Personality He is a very loving and caring gem having been ecstatic to hear the news about his baby sister. He likes being shown new stuff and he is extremely happy and he is courageous and adventurous. Appearance His hair and physique is similar to that of Gold diamond's he has a red diamond-shaped mole (hence his name). His gem placement and gem stone is the same as his mother's (like all of YD's children). His eyes had diamond pupils. Relationships These were the relationships He had with people Blood agate: Blood agate was always there for him. She was from his first colony. Red diamond and Blood agate were extremely devoted to eachother to the point where he called her "My agate" as a form of affection. On the 30/6 attack and massacre around 3500 gems were shattered. She and an aquamarine were the only surviving witnesses of the attack despite being reassigned to Yellow diamond and then reassigned to Blue diamond she still refers to him as "My Diamond". Gold Diamond: Gold Diamond was Red Diamond's brother and murderer though he got away with Red Diamond's murder it is unknown why he would kill him especially 3 weeks before Dragonite was due to be born. There were theories evolving that he could of had a grudge but this is not the case. He "loved" his brother and they were like the best of friends. However Gold Diamond dubbed him a "failure of a Diamond" which gives the grudge theory alot more evidence. However this has been proven true as Gold Diamond only saw his siblings as "Obstacles" to his inheritance. Dragonite: Dragonite did not get to meet her brother because he died 3 weeks before she was born however when Yellow Diamond announced to homeworld she was pregnant again with a baby girl. Red diamond was ecstatic and as soon as Yellow Diamond went into hospital 5 and a half months pregnant. Red diamond stayed there until 30/6 when he had a disco party to celebrate. He had promised to give Dragonite blood agate as a personal escort. As he loved her and was ecstatic. Tragically he was not around to do it as he was assassinated. But if he was alive he would have been more loving and caring then what gold was. He finally had the honour of meeting his baby sister despite being called names he loved and cared about his baby sister. Yellow Diamond: Yellow Diamond was his mother and as such he loved her unconditionally and stayed with her when she went into hospital. Yellow Diamond was upset when she heard the news that her son had been assassinated and immediately blamed Gold diamond. He loved her and celebrated when she told him that she was expecting a baby girl Category:Homeworld Category:Homeworld gems